Fragments of a Shattered Heart
by Devil Huntress of Twilight
Summary: Trying to piece together your own heart is like trying to remember forgotten memories. -Zero's PoV-


_Warnings - Character Death and shounen-ai hints. If those are not to your liking, the back button is your best friend, so click on it._

_Disclaimer - Vampire Knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino._

_Rating - T for character death._

_Hope you enjoy! n_n_

* * *

**Fragments of a Shattered Heart**

No one understood. Not a single one of them. The ones who always were cheerful and happy, talking with their friends, they wouldn't understand the pain. The ones who were stoic, serious, and always got what they wanted wouldn't understand the pain of having your heart shattered. No...not a single person understood. I was alone in my pain; the pain of having my heart crushed in someones fist, stepped on, and then broken into shards like a mirror. The cheerful ones were too...blind to understand, and the stoic ones, well...everything was handed to them. How would they know the feeling of having a shattered heart?

Trying to piece together your own heart is like trying to remember forgotten memories. The shards are nearly limitless, and so small that it's impossible to pick up every piece. Forgotten memories are buried so deep in your mind that it's nearly impossible to find them again. Broken hearts and forgotten memories...

Isn't it funny that my heart was shattered by one of the stoic, serious, got everything they wanted people. I doubt he even knew that he had done so, but he had. I was just walking by...and then I see him...kissing someone. I couldn't tell who, but seeing him doing so was enough to make the whole world around me explode into pieces.

I can't really remember what I did when I saw him doing so. I think I just walked off, but I remember someone calling to me...but I had done nothing but kept walking. I didn't want to face anyone at the time; I didn't want anyone to see the slight tears building up in my eyes.

I was an ex human, a half blood, the lowest class of vampires before Level E's. He was a pureblood, the highest class, the ones who got their lives handed to them on a silver platter. Of course he would never like me; he always treated me lower than dirt under his feet, which, to a pureblood, was exactly what I was. Dirt under his feet, nothing more.

Today was one of those days where the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the birds were chirping happily in the trees. The wind was blowing a cool breeze, turning the heat down to a bearable level for the humans in the Academy, but for the vampires, temperature didn't bother them in the slightest. Since I was a half blood, moderate temperature didn't bother me, but if it was too hot or too cold, it was a tad unbearable.

The Night Class was just going back to their dorms for the day, and, as always, the Day Class girls watched them, going into endless fits of giggles. Yuki was holding them back pretty well, but I decided to go over and help her out. I walked down to the girls, glaring at them all with my harshest, coldest glare I could conjure up, and they all gasped and stopped all movement. Yuki giggled nervously and thanked me, but I just made a sound in the back of my throat and started to walk off, turning my head when I heard her talking to someone, and lo and behold, it was Kuran. He set his hand on her head in a friendly way, while Yuki blushed and giggled.

The knife which was already lodged deep in my heart pulled itself out and stabbed it again, twisting painfully. I self consciously gripped my chest and continued to walk off, not bothering to turn my head when Yuki called out to me.

I hated feeling like this. I hated the knife that constantly twisted and stabbed my heart over and over again whenever I saw Kuran with someone else, breaking my heart into more pieces. My heart was so broken that it would be impossible to find all the pieces; impossible to fix the damage that the pureblood caused.

A heart broken beyond repair...loving someone who treated you like dirt under their feet...

There's only one way to end this. There's only one way out.

I'm taking that one way out.

* * *

The day had ended, taking with it the sun, the light, and bringing the moon and the darkness. It was the perfect time to devise what I was going to do.

After looking around my room for a few minutes, I took Bloody Rose out of my dresser and put it in my pocket, slipping out of my room. I watched as the Night Class students moved to their dorms, waiting until they were all where they desired to be before I walked quickly yet quietly through the Academy gates and by the wall, a smirk playing on my lips as I took Bloody Rose and stuck it to my head.

_Well, the pain will soon be over...you won't be able to step on my heart any longer, Kuran...even though you already have broken it into thousands of pieces..._

_Farewell, Kuran...I love you._

With that last thought, I pulled the trigger of Bloody Rose, my world going black and my energy leaving.

Though before my senses left me, I heard someone call out to me...

_"Kiryu!!"_

I smiled mentally to myself. The voice I wanted to hear so badly before I left...I heard.

My eyes closed, and my last breath left me.

Finally, my shattered heart could mend itself...in death.

* * *

_My first fanfic for this account is now done. I hope that it was enjoyable to read, besides the fact that Zero killed himself. n_n" I'm thinking about doing this in Kaname's P.O.V, so if you would like to see that, say so via review, please and thanks. n_n_

_OOCness, I know... n_n"_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
